


A Mind Worth Saving

by thedoctorswolf



Category: X Company (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorswolf/pseuds/thedoctorswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora gets captured and experimented on, which leads to drastic and unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenahlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenahlee/gifts), [23_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_5/gifts).



Aurora slowly opened her eyes upon hearing her captors enter her room. She had been in the cell for over a month now. Every day they would come into her room and strap her down to the desk in an attempt to torture her for information. Their frustration at their lack of progress left her panting and shaking and shivering. She didn’t speak when they arrived in her cell and strapped her to the table. During the first week, she tried to antagonize her captors, get them to reveal something that could help her escape. Now, she was using up all of her strength to prevent her captors from seeing her in pain. No matter what happened to her, they would not see her cry and they would not hear her scream.

Various methods of torture had already been attempted: sleep deprivation, starvation, and waterboarding were among the captors’ favorites, but they were never afraid of plain old beatings to receive the information they wanted. Today, however, was different: as her captors entered her cell, they came armed with vials and medicinal equipment. Aurora’s breath hitched-a change in the schedule was never a good sign.

“I hope you realize that our boss is becoming quite impatient with you. If you tell us everything you know now, you can stay here as a POW. If you continue to refuse, then your stay here will become far less pleasant.”

She was sitting in the corner of her cell, as far away as possible from them men, and watched with fear in her eyes as the men installed straps onto her bed. She didn’t have the strength to resist as they picked her up and layed her down on the bed, roughly jerking the straps across her wrists, ankles, and head so she couldn’t move.

“I doubted that you would suddenly decide to talk to us, so I already brought the necessary supplies for our plan B.” As he was speaking, he was preparing a large needle. “Now that we know for sure that you won’t cooperate, you are no longer important to us as an informant. Instead, you will help us in our experiments.”

She stared at the large syringe, scarcely able to control her fear as he gave it one final tap and slowly lowered to her arm. As the needle touched her arm, he saw the barely-hidden fear and smirked.

“Oh, don’t worry! This is nothing to be afraid of. This is just going to help you relax while we transfer you to new quarters better suited for your situation.” Then she felt the needle prick her skin. He pushed the plunger, and she felt no more.

 

“Rise and shine, 107!” The words prisoner 107 heard every morning before another day of injections and experiments would begin. She quickly ate her meager supply of nutrients before being dragged out of her cell.

“You know it’s been five years since you were placed here? Maybe we should have a celebration,” said the guard that escorted her to her table where they perform the experiments. “You are also officially the longest-living subject here now. Prisoner 73 died last night.”

Prisoner 107 shivered at his cold words, knowing that she should feel more afraid than she was, but she hadn’t felt any real emotions for a very long time. As they placed her on the table and tightened the restraints (not necessary, she had neither the strength nor the will to attempt an escape), the doctors prepared yet another chemical cocktail to inject her with.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this one, 107,” said one of the doctors. “73’s death provided a great breakthrough.” 107 watched as the doctor slowly injected it inside her. At first, it felt the same as all the other experiments: she felt nothing but an icy pain spreading through her body, as if there was an icy fire inside of her.  
This time, however, a new pain occurred, starting in her head and creeping along to the rest of her body. In time, the pain became impossible to ignore. It was different than any type of pain she had felt before in her long time in the prison, so strong that she felt her pain threshold begin to break. The doctors watched gleefully as she started thrashing around and, when the pain began to overwhelm her, screaming. They stood by and took notes as the fire inside of her suddenly stopped-then exploded in her head. She had time only for a quick gasp as she fell unconscious.

She woke up hearing a million different voices in her head, believing she had finally gone crazy. As 107 opened her eyes, the voices got louder, whispering, _She’s awake!_ , _It happened!_ She felt emotions that weren’t hers that overwhelmed her. As the voices and thoughts and emotions that were not hers continued to grow, she attempted to cover her ears, but was impeded by the restraints. Overwhelmed and terrified, prisoner 107 spoke for the first time in five years.

“SHUT UP!”

And suddenly, the scientists weren’t speaking anymore. However, the voices in her brain only grew. Any feelings of glee turned to fear as the scientists around her froze, staring at the subject that forced them to be quiet. They were frozen in fear, wondering just how powerful she was.

107, meanwhile, was still struggling to curl up and cover her ears to block out all the sounds she could hear. She called out in desperation, “ _t_ _akethemofftakethemofftakethemoff_!” As one, all of the doctors ran to her, compelled by a force they couldn’t refuse.

Finally able to curl inside of herself, 107 found no respite in her new position. She was sobbing, begging for somebody to take away the voices in her head. Taking advantage of her distraction, one of the doctors quickly grabbed a sedative and stabbed her in the arm, pushing in the plunger and praying that it would work.

As prisoner 107 woke up from her drug-induced state, she noticed the voices remained in her head and the sedative being pumped into her while her restraints were also back on. Because of the sedative, the voices were slightly manageable, allowing her to recognize that the voices in her head sounded like the voices of the doctors and guards that had experimented on her. She realized she could hear their thoughts of _worriedanxiousexcitedscared_ and whimpered as the pain in her head grew when she focused on the voices. Closing her eyes, prisoner 107 found that, even though the sedative stopped the voices from being unbearable, it was still almost impossible to function. The doctors avoided her as much as possible in fear that she would control their minds again, but little did they know that 107 was using all her energy attempting to stay sane.

After an unknown amount of time in a drug-induced haze, prisoner 107 felt new voices, different from the minds of the guards and doctors. These voices were kind but angry, excited but apprehensive, determined but cautious,. These voices also had a new feeling, a feeling that took her a few minutes to identify after she thought back to a past life long forgotten: hope.

She felt the new voices come closer, then felt a spike in the emotions of not just the new voices, but in the minds of the familiar voices as well. She felt adrenaline and anger flowing from the new minds, but fear from the minds of her captors. The minds of her captors grew increasingly fearful until she felt one mind disappear, then another, then another, until all the voices of her captors were gone. Prisoner 107 felt relief at the lack of voices in her head, but sick at the feeling of death in her mind.

However, 107 didn’t have the chance to dwell on the loss of voices, because the new minds were becoming louder as the new visitors grew closer. By the time they reached her door, she felt overwhelmed by the sheer emotions coming from the four minds, the feelings of _feartensionarewetoolate_? She scrunched her eyes together and hoped the sounds would go away before they overwhelmed her.

However, the emotions she felt were nothing compared to the tidal wave of _relief_ she felt from all four minds after they opened her door. It was so strong, it helped her feel calm right before a huge headache occurred from the severity of the emotions she was experiencing.

“Aurora!” 107 opened her eyes, feeling her restraints being released, and looked at the man in question that had spoken, staring at him curiously. As she looked at the four men that had come to rescue her, she could feel their hope and relief fade into a wall of worry and doubt.

“Do you know where you are? Do you know who we are?” Before 107 could answer, the strong emotions radiating off of the men overwhelmed her, and the last thing she felt was a wave of _worry_ as she finally passed out, hearing a loud crash as the men dropped their guns, racing to catch her.

 

Soon, 107 had to wake up again. She slowly sat up, feeling a comfortable bed underneath her, and looked around to see only one man in the room, one of the four that had rescued her. Much to her surprise, the only mind she could feel was his, and she couldn’t understand distinct thoughts, just his emotions.

“How are you feeling?” Aurora sat up fully, studying the man who was beginning to feel familiar the more she looked at him, although she could not think of a name. “Do you know your name?” She shook her head. “How long you were in that prison?” Another shake.

The man sighed, and she felt anger seeping off of him. “Okay, we’re gonna have to start from the very beginning. You are Aurora Luft, and you’ve been missing in action, presumed dead, for almost six years. The group that rescued you? We were your team.”

107-no, Aurora, felt confused; she didn’t remember a lot of her life before the experiments, but she somehow knew that he could trust this man. She couldn’t sense any animosity towards her from his mind.

“I’m going to try and help you, because I understand what’s happening to you right now. I haven’t sensed another telepath for a long time, and your pain almost knocked me out when we arrived. I could sense your confusion and fear, and I’m so sorry that it took us so long to find you.”

Aurora’s head shot up as he spoke. He was like her? The man chuckled. “Yes, and I think our first lesson after I help you find your memories will how to build your walls. They will help you deal with all the voices outside and prevent other telepaths from reading your mind.”

Aurora’s voice was rusty from disuse when she finally said, “You-you can help-?” She broke off, too overwhelmed to continue.

The man smiled at her from across the room. “I will always help you whenever you need it.”

He walked closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed. “Will you let me recover your memories? I promise you can trust me.” Aurora nodded her consent, the man leaned forward and touched her head, and she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

After waking up from her first real sleep in many years, Aurora looked around at her new surroundings with a more observant eye. Her eyes quickly found the man in the room, looking tired and nervous.

“So, do you remember me now?”

Aurora paused for a moment, and his shoulders sagged, thinking he hadn’t retrieved her memories after all. Suddenly, they came rushing back, memories she hadn’t known she had forgotten. She smiled, looking up at one of the men that would always be there for her.

“Alfred, can you bring the rest of the team in? I think they’ve waited long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people want, I could write a new ending with waayy more angst! Let me know if it's something you're interested in!


End file.
